fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerik
Gerik (known as Xyst in Japan) is the leader of a small group of mercenaries, known to be kinder and more concerned about his men than most mercenary leaders, which is why girls like the dancer Tethys and the myrmidon Marisa harbor feelings for him. He hails from Jehanna, and is a very experienced and skilled swordsman. He is better known as the Desert Tiger. History Not much is known of his childhood, but apparently he became a mercenary to join a friend of his who wanted to become one with a passion. His friend became one eventually, and Gerik, not wanting to see him killed, accompanied him despite his hatred of fighting. Eventually, his friend was killed, but Gerik refused to resign from his position, reluctant to leave his new friends and the men he counted on behind. During one time as a mercenary, he was confronted by a Knight and took his signature scar, then was spared by the chivalrous knight. He eventually gathered a troupe of mercenaries, those in particular Tethys and Marisa. Personality From his childhood and throughout his career as a mercenary, Gerik had always detested violence, although he had a strong conviction to protect those he loved dearly. His need to protect his friend started his career as a mercenary and spurred him on when his friend was killed, the need shifting to his new friends made from his career. Gerik is also observant and is guileful, shown when he sees through Joshua's cheating when he duels him and when he stays with Innes after tricking the sniper when he tried to dismiss Gerik, accidentally firing the mercenary and making it unable to order Gerik and Tethys to leave his service. Despite his resentment to fighting, he also shows the fighter Garcia admiration for his prowess in combat. In-Game Gerik appears in either Chapter 10 of Eirika's route or Chapter 13 of Ephraim's route, carrying a Steel Blade, a Hero Crest, and a Vulnerary, also at lv 10, allowing him to be promoted immediately. Gerik has more levels to grow in Eirika's route, but the vast amount of enemies in Ephraim's route can offset this. Gerik is considered to carry the Ogma archetype. Character Endings Gerik, the Desert Tiger Gerik continued as a mercenary. Over the year, his reputation grew so great that he had more job offers than he could handle. One day, without warning, he left, never to return. Gerik & Tethys Gerik and Tethys remained bound to no nation and beholden to no authority. They bought themselves a leisurely retirement. Gerik taught fencing to city youths, and Tethys found many stages on which to dance. Gerik & Joshua After the war, Joshua challenged Gerik to a duel in hopes of pressing him to move to Jehanna. The match ended in a tie, but Gerik was impressed by Joshua's swagger. From that day forward, Gerik never left Joshua's side. Gerik & Marisa Gerik remained a mercenary, and Marisa became his company's fencing instructor. Gerik returned the affection she gave him, although he was troubled to learn she was clumsy at everything but fighting. Category:Playable charactersCategory:Sacred Stones CharactersCategory:Characters